Heroics
by mouseears
Summary: A collection of Quintis drabbles, some related, some not.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Some readers seem to like how I write Happy and Toby together so I thought I would try my hand at some Quintis fluff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scorpion…although I do love their pairings.

**Title:** Heroics

Toby had been engaging in more heroics lately, all with adverse consequences. In addition to being hung over a balcony, he could now add that he had been stripped searched, shot at, thrown into a pit of snakes ("I_ hate _snakes" "Shut it, Indiana Jones, you got yourself into this"), and had to dress up as a woman, all in the name of providing a distraction and doing the job.

Or to impress Happy. One of those. Well, maybe not the cross-dressing part, but hey, that was fun, Toby secretly admitted to himself.

The last time he tried one of his heroic stunts, he ended up having to jump out of a B-212 helicopter with only Happy to break his fall.

"Of course the smallest Scorpion gets to do it," said Happy sarcastically.

It was actually Happy who had saved him all those other times, too. She was the one who threw him out of harm's way when shots were being fired, she was the one who engineered a makeshift rope to pull him out of the snake pit, and she was the only one who caught him in full makeup and a dress for his undercover gig. Happy never told anyone about that one, although she did take a picture which she enjoyed viewing from time to time. "Look, I'm more feminine than you now," Toby had commented, which earned him some bruised toes as Happy's boot swiftly doled out their justice.

This time, however, this time _really_ took the cake. Toby had somehow commandeered his way onto the target's helicopter, stole their detonator, and had no way out except to jump onto the nearest rooftop. It had been a rash move, sure, but it got the job done, right?

Besides, Toby thought that risking his life was worth it if a whole section of downtown didn't blow up. Happy, however, wasn't thrilled about his plan, even if it did make sense to her in the spur of the moment.

Toby leapt from the helicopter mere moments before it came spiraling downward towards the adjacent rooftop. He landed on Happy just as the copter crashed and the force of the explosion rocked them both.

"Aaaagh!" Happy grunted as Toby's solid mass collided with her small frame. He had knocked her down like a bowling pin and then they had to shield their ears from the deafening noise of the crash. Once it was over, Happy reached up and tried to push Toby off of her, but he had face-planted into her chest and did not seem too keen to move just yet.

"You know, Happy, I've always imagined that if we ever got to this point in our relationship, it would be preceded by a nice dinner and a monster truck rally. Maybe a few drinks. Never in my life did I think I could achieve my wildest dreams just by jumping out of a helicopter," Toby said, his voice muffled by her shirt.

"Get off of me before I deal you some real pain," Happy said through gritted teeth. Toby gave a sad puppy whimper, but obediently rolled off. He remained lying on the ground, however, one hand over his eyes and the other one sprawled to the side.

Happy got up and brushed herself off. She flexed her limbs to see if there was any serious damage. Her chest hurt from where Toby had collided with it, and she had gravel in her hair, but aside from that, she felt fine. Noticing that Toby's hat had rolled away, she bent to pick it up, then tossed it to Toby. That's when she noticed him mumbling something.

"What are you going on about?" she asked crossly, narrowing her eyes at the wacky behaviorist. Toby continued to mutter and it wasn't until Happy leaned in that she caught these same words repeating, "I never thought a woman could smell so good."

A quick smack to his shoulder quickly changed his tune. "Owww! What was that for?"

"I was trying to smack some sense into you," Happy said, although she had to turn away to hide the wide smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2—**Would you like another cup of marriage?

**Author's Note:** I decided to make this chapter a continuation of Chapter One, but the next few chapters will probably be stand-alone oneshots. Let me know what you think.

It didn't take long for Happy and Toby to start bickering again. As soon as they were back to the garage, they were sparring like two angry bulls kept locked up for too long.

"If I have to save you one more time," Happy began. "I'll—"

"Marry me?" asked Toby.

"_What?_ That doesn't even make sense!"

Toby chuckled. "I'm not finishing your sentence; I'm asking you a question. Will you marry me?"

Happy stared, her mouth opening and closing like a fish without sound coming out. It didn't take long for her brain to catch up, however, and then the words came out in a torrent of violent verbal abuse. "What makes you think I would want to _marry_ you?! You're arrogant, you're condescending, and you're way too full of yourself. Half of the time, I don't know whether to hit you with my toolbox or drag you behind my motorcycle at ninety miles an hour."

"I love you, too, Happy."

"Don't change the subject. I can see through your ploys AND I never said I love you."

"You never had to. I can see it in everything you do. Like in the way your face is flushed and how you keep opening and closing your fists like you want to grab me."

"That's because I'm furious with you, you dolt."

"You use 'furious'. I use 'passionate.' All I care about is that you're thinking of me."

"Of all the presumptuous—"

Happy never got any further before Toby stopped up her mouth. By the time they broke apart, both were trying to catch their breath, their hearts hammering so hard it was practically humming.

"Whoa, that was _way_ more fire than I thought I could handle," Toby said, his eyes wide and his mouth dry. He didn't have more time to think about it before Happy's small but strong fist buried itself into his gut.

"Do that again and I'll aim a little lower next time."

"I see you can't keep your hands off of me, Ms. Quinn," Toby said, smiling even though he was doubled over in pain.

Happy snorted. "That fall must have hit you harder than I thought."

"Not really," Toby admitted. "As a matter of fact, I had some very nice…_cushioning _upon impact," he said, smirking.

No one else knew what was happening in that part of the garage, but they heard a scream of frustration and the sound of a metal door clanging shut moments later.

"Promise me you'll think about it?" Toby called after the sound. The only response was the sound of a wrench being thrown against a door.

Paige decided to investigate and found a wincing Toby rubbing his gut. "What happened to you?" she asked in alarm, doing a quick once-over on him.

Toby grinned at her although it came out more like a grimace. "I asked Happy to marry me and this was her way of saying, 'I'll think about it.'"

Paige helped Toby tend to his wounds and made him some soup to eat. "Maybe you shouldn't push her so hard," Paige suggested, setting down the bowl of soup in front of him.

"Actually, if I'm reading the situation correctly, then Happy is slowly letting me in. Have you been noticing that, recently, whenever I'm in trouble, she's the first one to jump up and come rescue me?"

Paige thought about it for a moment and nodded. Toby continued. "Well, today, she did it again. She came to help me even though she's the smallest of us and was the one most likely to be pained if I fell on her."

"You fell on her?" Paige asked incredulously. "I thought Sylvester said that it was safe for you to jump directly onto the roof."

"Maybe it was," said Toby. "But would you rather land face first onto a rooftop full of gravel or face first onto a beautiful woman?"

Paige laughed. "You're impossible, Toby."

"Yes, but I'm effective, and when it comes to Happy, I think I'm winning her over. You know the other interesting thing?"

"What?"

"When I asked her to marry me, she punched me in the gut, but she didn't actually say no. That's got to be a sign in my favor, right?"

Paige threw up her hands. "You never give up, do you?" she said. She shook her head and smiled. "Good. Now eat your soup," she said before she rose and left.

"Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:** I feel like this chapter was slightly out of character for Happy and Toby, especially for Toby. Maybe I made Happy too violent and Toby too persistent and cheeky? I'll keep working on it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be more on character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**—Cat

The cat appeared out of nowhere.

One day, Happy was working on a go-cart when she felt something watching her. "Okay, Curtis. You can come out now. I know you're there." No one appeared, although Happy felt the stare intensify. She whirled around, a sarcastic comment ready on her lips when she realized that there was truly no one there. Happy looked around, confused, when she noticed a shadow moving to the side. Her keen eyes snapped to attention and she noticed a tawny cat pawing its way along one of the shelves.

"A cat," she said softly. Happy had never had much experience with animals. There were a few pets in some of the foster homes she lived in, but she tried to avoid forming an attachment to any of them. It was too easy to start loving them and then have to leave them when she was moved yet again.

Now was different, however. Now she had a stable home, a stable environment. Maybe…?

Happy moved to study the cat. It looked underfed and its coat was dull and mussed. Despite its starved appearance, it had intelligent, watchful eyes and showed little sign of fear.

Happy tried getting the cat to come down to her, but it stayed pacing along the shelves, stopping every so often to watch her with the tip of its tail twitching. "All right, then. You don't want to say hi to me. You don't look like you're going anywhere, though, so I'll get you something to eat and you can keep me company for as long as you'd like."

The mechanical prodigy rummaged around in her bag and found only half a tuna sandwich left. Still, she set the sandwich on the floor along some milk in a dish before she returned to work.

Soon, Happy became so engrossed in her tinkering that it was an hour later before she looked up again. The cat was gone, and so was the food and milk. "Well, at least you liked it," said Happy, trying to hide the fact that she wished the cat had stayed.

Hours later, when Happy stood up to leave, she noticed the same small shadow flickering against the wall.

"Ah, so you like to watch me," Happy noted as she saw the cat in the same position on the shelf. This time, when she approached it, the cat ducked its head, but let her pet it. The feel of the cat's fur was soothing to Happy's tired fingers and she wondered what would happen if she tried to pick it up. Her hands reached out to its sides, but the cat spooked and leaped off the shelf. It didn't run away, however. Once the cat landed, it just stood near the entrance to the garage and gazed at her, watching.

_Okay, one step at a time, _Happy thought. For some reason, she sensed this cat was a lot like her and that she needed time to gain its trust.

"You're welcome to come back tomorrow," said the mechanic, as she packed up her tools. "I'll pick up some food for you on my way home just in case I see you again."

With that, Happy shouldered her bag, nodded to the cat, and turned to leave. The cat watched her go and then took off in another direction.

Later that night, in a different part of town...

Toby awoke to the sound of something scratching at his window. Maybe a tree branch? The wind whipped about outside, sending the trees clattering along as they bumped into each other and against the side of his home. The scratching sounded sharp, however, and much more persistent than trees. Toby opened one eye and noticed a scrawny cat pawing at the window, like it was trying to get in.

"And here I thought a tree was trying to rob me." Toby groaned, fumbling his way out of bed. He knocked on the window a few times, hoping to scare the cat away. Then he tried going back to bed and just ignoring it. Nothing worked.

The scratching sound only grew more insistent and pretty soon, the cat started yowling, too. Well, Toby wasn't one to stand for something interrupting his precious beauty sleep so he moved to the window and opened it a notch. Like a flash, the cat was inside. Toby shut the window and turned to see the cat tangling itself up in the corners of his bed sheets.

"Hey, don't even_ think_ about getting into bed with me before you clean yourself off first," He paused. "I've heard that before," he said, chuckling and thinking about the time Happy had said that to him when he wanted to hold her all night. He had grudgingly taken a shower per Happy's request and came back to find only a note on the bed which said, "Made you look. But at least you smell a lot better now."

Toby laughed softly to himself as he went to turn on the light. Once he had turned around, the cat had pulled a sheet off the bed, made it into a kind of nest, and had settled down into it, fast asleep.

"Really? You don't even introduce yourself, and you're just going to settle in? Just like that?" Toby tried picking up the fabric nest along with the cat in it, but it just sleepily pawed at him to leave it alone. Finally, Toby gave up.

"All right, you can stay for tonight," Toby said, rolling his eyes. "But no pooping on the carpet. And tomorrow, it's bath time first, then lights out." With that, he draped the rest of the sheet over the cat, slipped back into bed, and continued to dream about making babies with Happy.

**Author's Note:** I think I will continue this story for one or two more chapters. I wanted to write the entire story in one go, but it ended up being longer than I expected. Therefore, I think the story would probably be easier to read if I broke it up so expect it to continue for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Encounter

"Stop pestering me about my father!" Happy shouted, louder than she ever done before.

"Stop ragging on me about my gambling then!" Toby shot back, just as irritated.

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

They both stomped away, anger radiating off from each other.

Happy had been yelling so much that her throat hurt and her lungs burned. She didn't know why Toby had to interfere so much in her business and she didn't know why it bothered her so much today. Usually, she was able to deflect what he said with biting sarcasm or the threat of violence, but today…maybe it was just the job was getting to them.

Maybe it was the fact that Toby wouldn't give up. She just wanted some peace and quiet sometimes. But she also didn't want Toby to give up, either. No guy had ever tried so hard for her before, pushed her so far, or still remained so steadfast even after all the insults she threw at him.

Wait, what was she thinking? This was just too confusing. To clear her head, Happy headed into her workshop, looking forward to working on something which could absorb all of her attention and energy. Happy could lose herself in it for a while until she calmed down and sorted through her feelings. Maybe the cat would be there, too.

He had been coming around more and more over the past few weeks, whether or not she provided food for him, just to watch her work. She also liked to think that he liked her company. Happy had been steadily feeding him and before long, his coat was shiny and sleek, and his overall appearance less emaciated.

Happy named him Curtis, after another male she knew who liked to watch her work. "And I called you Curtis by mistake anyway, so it's not too bad to keep calling you that. Besides, you don't seem to mind," she said, scratching him from his ears to the base of his tail, which he loved.

This time, however, the cat was not here. "Curtis?" Happy called. Sometimes the cat responded to his name.

_Maybe tuna will work?_ Happy thought. She peeled open a can of tuna and left it near the garage entrance before setting to work. When she stood up and stretched an hour later, Curtis was still not there. _He'll show up,_ she thought. _He always shows up for tuna._ But the time ticked by and no sign of the cat appeared. At long last, Happy had to dump the tuna into a container and refrigerate it. "Well, see you tomorrow," she said to no one in particular. "Maybe," she said, with more anxious hope than she intended. Something didn't sit right with her for some reason…

Toby, meanwhile, was getting to the end of his rope. The psychiatrist didn't know what to do, but he hated when they fought. He didn't even know how it started, but he badly wanted it to end. Toby never meant to push Happy that far just yet and here they were, not even speaking to each other.

Toby sighed and ran a hand over his beard. Maybe talking to the cat would calm him down. The cat which scratched at his window a month earlier had taken to sleeping at Toby's place every night. After making sure that Toby was clean and well-stocked with food, the cat had promptly adopted him and appointed the foot of Toby's bed as his official sleeping spot. Toby, meanwhile, was glad for the company even if it was completely unplanned and unexpected.

Gradually, the psychiatrist took a liking to the cat since it was easy to live with him. For example, it would curl up in his lap while Toby read books and it slept quietly at night. Sometimes, it would follow the behaviorist around the house, weaving in and out of his legs as he mumbled to himself about where he put his car keys or how to make dinner from a box.

As time went by, Toby began to talk directly to the cat more and more, and while it was intelligent and attentive, it never hesitated to swipe at him whenever he did something it didn't like.

"You remind me of someone else I know," Toby said one day. "Someone who's also brash, bold, and assertive…" Toby stopped to think. "Well, I can't really name you Happy since it's not really your personality, but then again, the human Happy isn't usually happy, either." He continued ruminating.

"How about Quinn?" he said finally. You look like you could be a Quinn." Toby nodded in approval. "Quinn the cat. I like it. It has a certain ring to it."

And so Quinn and Toby became friends. The cat spent most nights with Toby, curling over his toes as he slept and pawing at his face to wake him in the morning. One thing about the cat confused the shrink, however. It often disappeared during the middle of the day, usually for hours at a time, and would only return during nightfall. Toby once thought about following the cat to see where it sneaked off to, but he soon dismissed it as just animal nature. After all, the cat used to roam free before it came to live with him so maybe it was just visiting old haunts. Regardless, it never failed to return at night, ready to curl up and sleep.

Today, however, Quinn did not show up at nightfall. He didn't even show up when the wind picked up and it began to rain. _Cats hate rain,_ Toby thought, sure that the precipitation would drive the cat home. Quinn especially hated rain since if it matted his fur and made him shiver with cold. That night, however, no sign of Quinn crossed the threshold. Toby eventually fell asleep in his easy chair and woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck. The cat did not return that night, either, or the following night. By now, Toby was starting to get worried…

Happy looked up from her work re-wiring an old computer. It was the third time that day she looked for the cat, but Curtis was nowhere to be found. By the end of the week, Happy put away her work and began to look for him.

The mechanic wandered around the neighborhood of the garage, wishing she had paid more attention whenever the cat ran off. She just knew that it veered to the left and disappeared through a wide space between two slats in a fence. As Happy wandered around town, she couldn't help but think that something terrible might have happened to the cat. Then Happy wondered why she worried so much, considering that it wasn't her cat to begin with. She just named it and fed it food sometimes. Still, a strange uneasiness gnawed away at her stomach and Happy couldn't help but feel more and more agitated as she continued looking.

Finally, a few blocks down, she heard what sounded like yowling coming from a nearby dumpster. Quickly, she skirted up a wall and dropped down next to it. Sure enough, a painful caterwauling sounded from the depths of the dumpster followed by what sounded like a scuffle. _What if a fight was going on?_ Happy thought fearfully. _What if Curtis was hurt?_ Fearing the worst, but ready to encounter anything, Happy braced herself and heaved open the top of the dumpster. Then her jaw dropped. What lied inside was something so unexpected that even Happy, with all of her tough life experiences, couldn't have prepared for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**—Close Encounters of the Third Kind

A man was crouched face down inside of the dumpster. Happy thought it was a homeless person at first until she recognized the hat perched precariously on his head.

"Toby?"

The man in question perked at the sound of his name being called. He wheeled around. "Happy?" he asked.

"Was that you making that yowling sound?" Happy asked, the bridge of her nose wrinkling in confusion and slight disgust at the smell.

"No, it was—look, it's hard to explain…"

"Are you hiding from some guys you cheated at the gambling table?"

"No, I'm just having a hard time right now."

"You know, Toby, if your gambling habits ever land you into financial straits, you can always turn to one of us for help. No need to go live in a dumpster," Happy said, grinning in spite of herself.

"If you would just give me a minute," Toby grunted. "I'm trying to free my cat from where he's trapped at the bottom of the dumpster."

"You have a cat?" Here, the mechanic peeked further into the depths of the dumpster and realized that Toby was crouched face down in the garbage because his hand was buried near the bottom trying to reach something.

"Yeah, I've been searching for my cat for days and I finally located him in this dumpster a few minutes ago. He seems to be caught on something and can't surface."

"Here, let me take a look," Happy said, slipping a small flashlight out of her pocket. The spot of light fell on a miserable-looking feline face as it continued squirming through the garbage, trying to escape. "Hold on, I have an idea. Just wait here for a minute."

Happy dashed back to the garage and hoisted something onto her shoulder. Within minutes, she returned with the metal contraption in her arms. Maneuvering it expertly, Happy lifted heavy bags of garbage and freed the cat.

"Thank you, thank you so much," said Toby as he extracted the cat from the smelly garbage. "I thought I would have to call in help for Quinn."

"I don't need help," said Happy. "I have this right here," she said, nodding to her invention.

Toby, however, was too busy looking over the cat to notice. "Oh, he's bleeding," Toby said, his voice worried.

That's when Happy finally caught a good look at the bundle of mussed fur in Toby's arms. "_Curtis?_" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes?" asked Toby, not looking away. He did a quick once-over on the cat and decided that aside from starvation and one bleeding paw, his cat looked okay.

"No, I meant the cat," Happy said. This time, Toby did look up.

"What about the cat?"

Then Happy realized how embarrassing it might be if Toby found out that she had named the cat after him. "Erm, I think we should get the cat to a vet. I know of one nearby."

"Good idea. I should probably get him something to eat, too. Poor thing must be starving."

"I…I have some tuna in my workshop. I'll just pick it up on our way to the vet."

"Thanks, Happy. I'll pay you back later."

"Don't worry about it," Happy said, her face growing redder by the minute. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Really."

A few hours later…

After the vet examined the cat and stitched up its paw, she gave it a clean bill of health and some care instructions. "It could do with a bath, too."

Toby looked relieved. "Okay, Quinn, we're going to go home and finally take that bath you've been avoiding for a month."

"What are you talking about?" asked Happy. "I'm not taking a bath with you and I showered this morning so I don't know what you're complaining about."

Toby gave her a confused look, then burst into laughter. "No, I meant the cat. I named the cat Quinn."

"You named it _Quinn_? I always called him Curtis," Happy said without thinking. Whoops.

"Wait, you named my cat after me?" Toby said, a giant grin spreading on his face.

Happy stuttered. "I...I didn't know it was your cat. It just liked to come to my workshop and watch me sometimes. You do that, too, so I named him—"

"Curtis."

Happy hesitated. Then, "Yes."

"So that's where he disappears to during the daytime," Toby said, gazing at the cat in wonder.

Suddenly, Happy realized something. "Wait, did you name your cat after _me_?"

Toby laughed again. "Yes, I did. It's the most difficult, fiery, stubborn cat I know. It's got cattitude!" Toby said as Happy grimaced at his pun. "But," Toby said, his voice softening as he stroked the cat. "It's also got a gentle, playful side, and I think it likes me even if it never lets on," Toby stated, quirking his eyebrow pointedly at Happy. "And so I named him after you."

"Well, you can keep the name," said Happy. "It is your cat, after all." The mechanic was surprised at how sad she felt when she said it, and a small part of her realized that she desperately wanted the cat to be her own special companion. Now, on the day she found it and helped save it, she realized that her cat belonged to someone else.

Suddenly, she felt something grasp her fingers and place it on the cat's neck. "We can both keep the cat," Toby said, his fingers overlapping hers as he used her hand to stroke the cat.

"I know he likes it when I do this," Happy said, as she stroked him in one long sweep from his ears to his tail. The cat gave a delighted shudder and purred.

"See, he belongs to you, too," Toby said.

Suddenly, Happy's pain and sadness overtook her.

"No, he doesn't!" she said forcefully. To her horror, tears began running down her face. "It's your cat!" she managed to choke out. "Keep it!" she hissed before she stomped away. Toby did not let her get far before he caught her hand.

"Let go of me!" Happy demanded. She just wanted to be away from it all. She wanted a quiet place where she could grieve yet another thing which did not belong to her.

"Happy, what are you worried about?" Toby asked quietly, his eyes concerned. Happy didn't meet his eyes. She kept struggling against his grasp, but he held her firm.

"I know you hate me for this, but I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong."

After a silence, she gave up and said, "He doesn't belong to me. Nothing belongs to me."

And all at once, it came together for Toby. _Happy thought she was losing her feline friend and it triggered painful memories of previous losses in her life:_ her father leaving her at the hospital, the absence of a mother, having to move from foster home to foster home, never fitting in with other kids growing up…and now this.

Toby squeezed her hand tighter and drew her towards him. "You are not losing him. _We_ are not losing him. He belongs to us. And we belong to him. All of us belong together."

Happy could speak no longer. The tears were coming too fast for her to squeeze them shut. The next thing she knew, Happy was being pressed into Toby's shirt as he wrapped her into his jacket and rocked her back and forth. It was strangely comforting, but then again, the guy was a shrink. He probably knew all kinds of tricks for calming people down.

What surprised her even more was feeling the cat in between them. It had crawled from Toby's arms and now wrapped itself around Happy's neck and shoulders, rubbing his head and whiskers against her hair and mewing softly. The whole thing was just so unexpected and ridiculous and cartoonish for Happy to feel sad for long. Before she knew it, she was laughing and crying at the same time. Toby just stood there, hugging her and laughing along with her.

"Come on," Happy said finally. "Let's take this cat home. It really needs a bath." Then she wrinkled her nose again. "Then again, so do you."

Toby pulled away and smiled down at his friend. "I couldn't agree more. How about tuna for dinner?"

"I hope you're talking about the cat and not me. I've had enough tuna to last me a lifetime."

Toby laughed. "Okay, I'll get us something else." Here he took the cat and placed it in Happy's arms. Then he wrapped his own arm around her shoulders, and for once, she didn't try to shake him off. "Let's go home."

Later that night, after they had bathed the cat and washed up themselves, Happy and Toby sat in his dining room, eating takeout and debating over a new name for the cat. Happy was completely fine with keeping the name Quinn for the cat, but Toby pointed out that it might get confusing if all three of them were ever together. Likewise, he decided not to call the cat Curtis. "Besides, I like being the only Curtis who gets to watch you work," he said playfully.

"Wow, thank you for making this creepy."

Toby laughed. "Hey," Toby said as a thought occurred to him. "Since you call him Curtis and I call him Quinn, how about an amalgamation of the two—?

"We are _not _calling him some hybrid of our names," Happy interrupted. "It'd be like we were some super celebrity couple who decided to name our cat after ourselves just because we were that self-absorbed."

"All right," Toby said, shrugging. "Just a thought."

Later, when they were all stuffed and sleepy and slightly drunk, Toby wrapped Happy up in one of his fluffy blankets and put the cat between them. "Hey," he said, yawning. "I just thought of the perfect name for our cat."

"Yeah?" asked Happy, unconsciously snuggling up to both Toby and the cat.

"Cupid," Toby said, before he wrapped an arm around his little make-shift family and fell asleep.

"You must be crazy," said Happy before she drifted off. "But I like it."

And so the name stayed.

Cupid, meanwhile, leaned back into the arms of his adoptive parents and purred, glad that his work was finally done.


End file.
